


Give me an order not to obey.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost oral sex, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Loras' so cute it hurts, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tent on the beach, Renly e Loras share a moment of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me an order not to obey.

Summer and peace reigned in the Westeros at that time.   
The sun was setting, painting the sky orange and grass and sand gold.   
At east, a clear twilight made the sea look like lapis lazuli.   
There was a tent on the beach, with golden silk waving in the breeze, and soft pillows placed on the white sand.  
Under that shining veil, Renly Baratheon, all beaming smiles and prurient gazes, was lying with his breeches unbelted and a cup of wine in his hand.   
Loras Tyrell was sitting next to him, hugging his own knees and staring at the sea through the opening of the tent.   
Renly's hand, slow and expert, caressed Loras back, making him shiver and blush.   
-Loras, do you remember a few days ago, when I had my bath?- he asked with a grin.   
Loras nodded.   
-What do you think about helping me this time? I'm sure you know how to do it.- Renly continued.   
-If that pleases my lord.- Loras mumbled, getting up on his knees.   
-Gods, Loras, would you please stop? You're not my slave nor my whore. I don't want you to make things because it pleases me. I want it to please you to.- Renly erupted, holding Loras' wrists.   
Loras gazed to the ground, sighed, and then looked into Renly's eyes.   
He gulped, and blushed, and wanted to die or ran away or both.   
But he spoke his mind.  
-My lord, I beg you to believe me when I say that there's nothing that pleases me more than to please you.-.   
Renly puffed, exasperated.   
-Please, Loras, at least for tonight, stop being my squire and try to be my lover.- he said.   
With a sort of painful expression on his face, Loras shut his eyes and leaned over to kiss his lord.   
Renly smiled against his lips, but he didn't move an inch.   
Loras, somehow, managed to find enough courage to go on.   
He opened Renly's lips with his own and slid his tongue inside his lord's mouth.   
Only then Renly replied to the kiss.   
It was slow, passionate and warm.   
-Give me an order not to obey.- Loras whispered.   
-Stop.- Renly said.   
And Loras didn't.   
Before one of them could even realise it, they were thrusting against each other, craving for a deeper connection.  
They both had stopped thinking, guided by a bursting desire, and things went a bit out of hand.   
Or maybe too much in.   
Loras stripped off Renly's breeches, almost tearing them in the rush.   
He wanted him inside, but he wasn't ready yet.   
-I do-I don't want to fuck.- Loras said, and Renly nodded.  
-Just do what you feel like to.- he said, understanding.   
The youger one pulled his own breeches away and leaned over again to thrust against his lord's prick.   
It was red and thick and turgid and _beautiful_.   
Loras pressed it against his own and held them together with his hands.   
-That's what I meant, my dear.- he smiled, caressing Loras' face and hair with a hand, while the other gripped the silk pillowcase of a pillow.   
Loras smiled and started stroking both of them at the same time.   
He leaned over to kiss his lord on his lips, on his jaw, on his neck.   
-If you don't mind, my lord, I think that your fingers could find a better place to stick instead of my hair.- he whispered in his ear.   
Renly's heart lost a beat.   
Unbelieving his squire's perversion, he found himself obeying the implicit, maybe unintended order. With a sort of rush, he placed his hand on Loras' ass, and slowly started rubbing his index on his hole.  
-Please...- the page moaned.   
Renly didn't wait a second more.   
He slid inside Loras, shivering as he heard him yelp.   
While the Tyrell kept stroking their pricks, the Baratheon slowly and gently fucked him, first with one, then with two fingers.   
To Loras, that looked like a dream. One of the dreams that made him come in his sleep, one of the thousands, was becoming reality under his eyes.   
But it didn't last as long as them.   
Loras came first, with a loud moan, and before collapsing on Renly's chest he bended over his dick and kissed the wet top of it.   
The older one came on his squire's lips.   
Loras licked the cum like it was cream, like the filthiest of the whores.   
Then heavily fell on Renly.   
Sticky and sweaty and panting and shivering, they hugged and kissed sweetly.  
Suddenly, Loras got shy again.   
He blushed and curled on himself, hiding his face against Renly's shirt.   
-I am- I'm sorry. I just... I thought...- he mumbled, but Renly hushed him with a kiss.   
-That was perfect. I don't know where you learnt it from, but, really, it was perfect.- he smiled.   
-Was I good as a lover?- Loras sillily asked.   
-I don't know.- Renly laughed. -Did you love it?-  
-A lot.-   
-And do you love me?-  
Loras blushed.   
-I think... I think I do.-.


End file.
